Adjust the Sails
by Crystalbearer
Summary: A collection of Destiel one-shots. "We cannot control the wind, but we can adjust the sails." Thomas S. Monson
1. Sleeping

**This is going to be a collection of headcanons and prompts that either I created or I got off of the lovely place we call the internet. Many of these are based off of single words or phrases. Some came to me as dreams, others I just randomly thought of in the middle of the day. There's no particular order for these.**

 **If you have any headcanons that you would like to see, don't be afraid to ask. I may or may not already have it lined up to go. There's not much I won't write. I would like to keep these rated T, but I am willing to go border-line M.**

 **I will be listing this as "completed" because I'll never know when it will end. It may never end for all I know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _In which Castiel discovers an alternative to sleeping alone._

Before he and Dean got together, and after his angel mojo started fading in and out, Castiel never minded sleeping on his own. He didn't mind the silence of his room in the bunker, or the nighttime noises whenever he and the Winchesters stayed in a motel. He liked spreading his limbs out on the bed, stretching his body and making use of all the space that a king-sized bed provided. He never needed to worry about rolling over and squashing someone. He had his own bed… and lately, it was more than he's ever owned in his life.

But then Dean happened. They became more than just friends, and soon they found themselves sharing a bed at night. It was awkward at first. They stayed on opposite ends, despite their bodies aching for the other's touch. As time went on, they grew accustomed to sliding closer and closer until they were wrapped around each other. They didn't let go until morning light.

For Castiel it was a big change to start sharing a bed. He no longer had as much space as he used to, but for some reason it didn't bother him. Dean often slept on his stomach and kept to himself. Castiel could still spread out if he wanted. He could still take up as much space as he wanted. Dean didn't mind. But Castiel soon found out that he didn't like being so close to Dean and not touching him.

It started with hand holding. Their hands would gravitate towards the other's and fingers would intertwine. They would squeeze their hands together throughout the night just to remind themselves that they weren't alone.

Then the cuddling. It happened by accident. Castiel rolled over in bed and misjudged the distance between him and Dean. Instead of being nose to nose with the hunter, his head was lying on top of Dean's chest. Before he could move it, the sound of Dean's beating heart flooded his ears and he relaxed in the embrace. Although Dean never woke up, his own arms circled Castiel tightly.

Spooning was next. They alternated who was the big and little spoon. The little spoon tended to be the favorite position. Castiel felt the safest when he was wrapped in Dean's arms. Knowing that the hunter was right there, chest pressed against his back, made Castiel more warm and secure than he'd ever felt before.

And when Castiel looked down at the hunter snoozing on his chest, he realized that he couldn't recall the feeling of sleeping alone, even if he tried.

* * *

 **Alright, first one down. This was the one that started this one-shot collection idea. No dialogue because no.**

 **More will come soon!**

 **~CB**


	2. Injured

**And here we have the second one-shot for this collection. I'm not sure how well I like this one. I had a different idea in mind, but it didn't turn out too bad. But whatever. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 _In which Castiel is injured and Dean must patch him up._

When Castiel was an angel, he never worried about being careful on hunts with Sam and Dean. After all, he was angel with the power to heal all illnesses and bring people back to life. Cuts and bruises inflicted upon him were nothing. Like someone poked him roughly. Of course, there were a few exceptions at times. Angel Blades were lethal and so was Holy Oil. He had to watch out for those. But for the most part, he never worried about himself. He only made sure Sam and Dean were okay.

When Castiel first became human, there was a lot he had to learn. Eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom, there were so many things he had to do to take care of his now human body. He didn't like not being able to fly to Sam's side when a knife was to his throat, or not being able to smite the demon pinning Dean to the floor. And he especially hated that he couldn't heal the brothers after a particularly close hunt.

He still never worried about his own safety at these times, until the day the werewolf got a little too close for comfort. There had been more werewolves than they'd anticipated and one had gotten to Castiel before Dean could gank it. The creature pinned the ex-angel to the floor and began tearing open his chest. Castiel tried desperately to swing his silver knife into it's body, but the pain. Oh the pain.

Castiel had never felt pain like this before. He cried out, his tears mixing with the blood. The werewolf was on him for all of five seconds before it halted its slashings and shuddered. The light went out in its eyes and it fell to the side, revealing Dean, his own bloody knife in his hand.

Sam and Dean carried Castiel back to the Impala. Sam drove while Dean tried to stop the bleeding. The slashes weren't deep, just long. But they were painful and Castiel thrashed in the backseat, trying to escape the pain. He'd been in pain before. Angel Blade stabbings and getting beaten to a pulp by other angels didn't exactly feel like a massage. He never thought that as a human, his pain would intensify. There was nothing to protect him now. No grace, nothing.

Except Dean. They'd made it back to the motel room relatively quickly. The brothers laid Castiel on the bed. Sam left to get more supplies, leaving Dean to tend to the ex-angel's wounds. Through his grimace, Castiel watched as Dean cleaned him off and applied what medicine they had to his injuries. It stung, but Cas welcomed the feeling, knowing it was healing him. Dean then wrapped him in gauze as best he could.

Now that the pain was lessening, Castiel became more aware of the dark blonde standing over him. Dean was blushing slightly, from the heat or the intensity of their hunt, Castiel didn't know. His hands, stained red from Cas's blood, hung at his sides. Castiel followed his eyes and found that the hunter was staring at his bare chest. He was mostly covered by the bandages, but even so, he felt exposed as Dean let his eyes wander. Castiel shifted uncomfortably and the movement made Dean blink in realization. He quickly handed Cas the first t-shirt he could grab, accidently handing him one of his owns. Castiel struggled to put it on and Dean had to assist him. The shirt slipped easily over his head with Dean's help.

The hunter sat heavily on the bed next to Castiel. He seemed to be in deep thought, staring at the floor with a worried expression on his face. Unable to see Dean in pain, Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder. Dean did not face him. The hand was comforting and he leaned into the angel's touch. They did not move for some time.

"Don't do that again," Dean finally spoke. It was so quiet that only those as close as Castiel was could hear him. Gripping his shoulder tighter, Castiel turned Dean to face him. Their eyes met and Castiel's heart sped up. "I mean it, Cas. I don't want you to get hurt." Slowly they leaned in. Their foreheads touched and Dean's eyes fluttered shut. "Promise me you'll be more careful."

Dean's gruff voice reverberated through Castiel. He tilted his head up to kiss the hunter's forehead, right where he'd been pressed against it. "I promise you, Dean."

* * *

 **Again, any headcanons that you want to see, don't be afraid to ask.**

 **~CB**


	3. Wings

**Hey, all. Once again, I'd just like to make clear that these are different, unrelated one-shots and not a continuous story. They will not all be in the same universe, timeline, etc. They are random ideas found or created by me.**

 **Also, I was given the suggestion for writing a series of emotions that Castiel could experience for the first time as a human. That, I'm thinking, could be its own small segment within this collection. I want to point out, however, that this collection is not all about Cas. Dean is going to have his time to shine. Some will be his point of view and some will be Cas's. It depends on the subject. This next one is Dean.**

 **I still have a lot more one-shots coming for you guys. I've been re-reading them all and some are a little too cheesy for my taste, but hey, some people like cheesy. I'm totally fine with people liking some and disliking others. It's all about opinion and taste. I'm hoping to have a wide range so that everybody has something that they like in here.**

 **Lastly, I will try to post as often as I can. No promises, since I'm working this summer, and my hours are all over the place, especially on weekends.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _In which Castiel's wings become more than shadows._

The first time Dean saw Castiel's wings, he didn't actually see them. They were only shadows flashed on the wall, meant to intimidate him and Bobby. The size was enough to send any person in their right mind scampering away.

The second time Dean saw Castiel's wings, he still didn't actually see them. Again, they were only shadows on the walls, puffed up to reveal their true plumage. His skin glowed fiercely and his eyes shone a brighter blue. He stood over Kevin with his Angel Blade in hand, protecting the prophet from Crowley. He had maybe a glimpse of this awesome power, but Dean knew what he saw.

When Dean saw Castiel's real wings for the first time, he felt them before anything. They stood in an embrace reserved only for each other, lips locked and moving together. Arms were circled around each other, clutching and tugging at clothing. Dean always felt warm when Castiel's arms were around him, but kissing him? This was a whole new level. The heat increased when he felt another warmth surround him. It covered his body and blocked out the sun from above. Dean broke away, thinking they had kissed until the sun set. But he was met with an even greater sight.

There before him, around him and above him, were enormous black wings. The feathers fluttered in the gentle breeze. Dean looked up to meet the angel's confused gaze.

"Dean? What are you looking at?" Castiel was concerned for Dean. Did all humans act like this after their first kiss?

Dean lifted his hand to Cas's wing. Castiel's eyes widened as Dean threaded his fingers in the soft, downy feathers. "Cas… your…"

"My what, Dean?"

Castiel gasped as Dean tugged at one of the feathers. "Your wings."

In shock, Castiel unfolded his wings from around Dean and let them expand behind him. "You… can see my wings?"

"Cas," Dean said, awestruck. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

Castiel blushed hard and look away from Dean. "I-I believe that when an angel and human… fall in love, the human is able to see the angel's wings."

"Well, then," Dean said smiling, running his hands through the feathers again making Castiel shudder. "I guess that means I love you."

Cas blushed again and nodded. "And that means I love you too."

* * *

 **I liked this one. It makes me feel all happy inside.**

 **This was based off the headcanon that when an angel and human kiss for the first time, the human is then able to see the angel's wings. It's a pretty cool idea though is totally not canon since Dean and Anna kissed and he couldn't see her wings. I say they both have to be in love with each other for it to happen. Dean was very much not in love with Anna, liked her maybe, but not in love with. Although I think at that point she still didn't have her Grace back which means she had no wings, but my point still stands.**

 **The next one-shot I have planned is a bit... different. We'll see.**

 **~CB**


End file.
